Ep. 24: Foolish Earthlings
is the twenty-fourth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. The events of this episode are a continuation of Now More Road Safety, featuring the return of former Zangyack Action Commander Jealousto. Synopsis While getting some takoyaki, the Gokai Galleon crew once more cross paths with the Action Commander Jealousto, who after losing face to Insarn has been taken in as a "pet" by the takoyaki stand owner. Plot After being jettisoned by the Zangyack Empire, Jealousto winds up back on Earth in a local garbage disposal area. There, he is lured by the aroma of takoyaki from a stand owned by a man named Nobuyuki; he agrees to become Nobuyuki's "pet" in exchange for food. Aboard the Gigant Horse, Action Commander Senden from the Zangyack Agency makes a presentation on his strategy to conquer Earth, which puts Waruzu Giru to sleep. Back on Earth, Gai brings the Gokaigers to the best takoyaki stand in town and they see Nobuyuki playing with Jealousto. Not wanting to be anywhere near Jealousto, the five main Gokaigers turn away, but Gai convinces them to stick around and try the takoyaki. Meanwhile, Senden and his Gormin Sailors litter a nearby town with propaganda posters. Shocked at seeing Jealousto reduced to an Earthling's pet, Senden and his troops attack the former Action Commander and his takoyaki stand owner. The Gokaigers reluctantly intervene, changing into the Megarangers to destroy the Gormin Sailors. They change into the Hurricanegers, Gouraigers and Shurikenger, but Senden disappears before our heroes engage him in battle. Back aboard the Gigant Horse, Damaras is informed by Barizorg that he will be in charge for the moment, as Warz Giru has a headache and Insarn does not want to see Jealousto's face during the mission. Senden returns to the ship and asks to borrow a weapon, as his propaganda strategy has failed. Later, Gai has Nobuyuki apologize to Jealousto for treating him like a pet. Doc suggests that Jealousto should be Nobuyuki's apprentice instead. Seeing a potential in selling takoyaki in space, Jealousto then asks his former master for permission to become his apprentice. However, Nobuyuki's mother disapproves, having first seen Jealousto as garbage earlier in the episode. When she says that aliens have no sense of personal hygiene, Jealousto argues that he washes his hands and brushes his teeth regularly, while Nobuyuki doesn't. Senden and his troops barge in, though Joe told them to shut up and sit down. Hilariously enough, they did just that, but when Jealousto tells Senden that Nobuyuki's mother called him "garbage", the Action Commander threatens her with a Zangyack Bazooka. The Gokaigers get in the way and take the fight to a nearby construction yard - having Jealousto and the humans hide inside concrete pipes. During the fight, Nobuyuki's mother complains about the heat and runs out of the pipes, unknowingly becoming Senden's target. Jealousto runs to shield her from the blast. As a dying Jealousto lies on the ground, the mother feels guilty about displaying prejudice towards aliens when he suddenly gets up - having faked his death. Impressed with his phenomonal resiliance, the Gokaigers change into the Timerangers and execute the Vector End: Beat Defender attack on Senden, destroying the Zangyack Bazooka. Senden is then defeated by the Gokai Legendream and the Final Wave Gokai Scramble. When Damaras fires the enlargement cannons to grow Senden into giant size, GokaiOh and GoZyuRex are summoned to battle the revived Action Commander. Senden counters the Gokai Star Burst and GoZyu Rex Drill with the Publicity Punch, forcing the Gokaigers to summon GaoLion and formed Shinken GokaiOh before both mecha finished the former Action Commander off with the Gokai Samurai Slash and GoZyu Triple Drill Dream. After the fight, Nobuyuki reveals to the Gokaigers that Jealousto eloped with his mother, and they now run a rural onsen. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Nobuyuki: *Mother: Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Foolish Earthlings: **Gokai Red - MegaRed, HurricaneRed, TimeRed **Gokai Blue - MegaBlue, HurricaneBlue, TimeBlue **Gokai Yellow - MegaYellow, HurricaneYellow, TimeYellow **Gokai Green - MegaBlack, KabutoRaiger, TimeGreen **Gokai Pink - MegaPink, KuwagaRaiger, TimePink **Gokai Silver - MegaSilver, Shurikenger, TimeFire, Gold Mode *With this episode, Don has transformed into all 16 of his Green Ranger counterparts at least once. Episode 24 - Megaranger.jpg|Megaranger Episode 24 - Hurricaneger.jpg|Hurricaneger, Gouraiger, & Shurikenger Episode 24 - Timeranger.jpg|Timeranger Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider OOO episode 45, The Surprise Attack, the Proto Birth, and the Desire of Love. *Jealousto's journey continues his connection to the Universal Reckless Driving Tribe Bowzock from Carranger: **After being thrown out, Jealousto eventually tries to get a job with humans; after being thrown out of his team's leadership for a short time, President Gynamo ends up getting a job at a pachinko stand. **Ultimately the alien ends up staying on Earth in some form by the end of the experience: Gynamo returns to his service-industry job after the final defeat of the main Carranger villain, while Jealousto finds peace by marrying the mother of the takoyaki stand owner. **A similar Carranger tactic used in this episode is Jelousto appearing to die for the mother but faking his own death for sympathy, used by Hazardian Dapp in ''Carranger's'' first episode to force the team into action for the first time. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Ep. 21: The Adventurer Heart, Ep. 22: Promise from the Star, Ep. 23: People's Lives are the Future of the Earth and Ep. 24: Foolish Earthlings. It was released on December 9, 2011. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-kai.html Gokaiger DVD Vol 6.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 6, DVD cover GokaiVol06-BRCover.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 6, Blu-ray cover References See Also (Jealousto opening scene) External links *Episode 24 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yoshio Urasawa